


末世

by Gossia



Category: Kunxin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 坤昕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gossia/pseuds/Gossia
Summary: 背景：冰川融化，封存病毒四溢，动植物病毒扩散，生态系统失衡，人类疫情升级变异，世界动荡不安。2022年，全球医疗体系［1］宣布瓦解，此后经济文化不断倒退，人类进入自生自灭阶段。
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Liu Yuxin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	末世

**Author's Note:**

> 文章为虚拟设定，脑洞较大，慎入。目前疫情有卷土重来的趋势，2020年注定不太平，这也是本文的灵感来源，希望疫情能够早日结束，大家都要平安健康。

在最开始的时候，人们对战胜这场灾难信心满满；后来，人们开始妥协，想要与之共存；最后，人们被它打败。

2022年6月23日  
蔡徐坤在她刚打开门的瞬间便吻上了她，力度大到似乎要将两个人就这么永远的糅合在一起。刘雨昕茫然的伫立在墙角，呆滞着双眼任由对方索取，她还没反应过来究竟是怎么回事。直到两人气息都变得急促，她微喘着用掌心推开男人的胸膛，压抑着疑问和恼怒，吐出的责怪已软成一摊泥：“你疯了！我们这样会完蛋的。”

顶流男女艺人深夜酒店拥吻，只要一个记者拍到，他们的事业就全完了。

男人却扯着嘴角轻笑起来，轻蔑中夹杂着些不可明状的悲戚，她好像明白了什么，微皱着眉头等待男人审判她糟糕的猜测——

“那又怎样呢，这个世界都完蛋了。”

刘雨昕早该想到的，种种迹象都在朝最坏的方向发展。各大娱乐公司在这两年内相继倒闭，艺人集体失业，除了新闻类节目，所有演艺活动目前都被勒令暂停。灾难的影响当然不仅限于娱乐圈，虚拟经济苟延残喘的存活着，实体经济也正在崩裂瓦解，房地产进入最后一次跌价甩卖。

以及现在，两人的手机同时跳出警报短信，凄厉的尖鸣声在屋子里游走回荡，令人神经紧绷。她错愕地点开信息，黑色的象形文字在视野里变得陌生，她吃力的看了良久才读明白：

【您好，这里是全球疫情防控委员会，我们很抱歉的通知您，当前国际医疗体系已经全面崩溃，疫苗研制被迫停止，医疗物资面临无人力和物力生产的窘境。面对日益严峻的全球性灾难，我们再也无能为力。希望您与家人珍惜剩下的时光，我们为您送上最好的祝福。】

刘雨昕两眼一黑，感觉支撑自己站立的最后一股力量瞬间被抽走，手机从手心里滑落，在地板上沉闷的弹跳了两下。即便是鲜少在公众面前有情绪起伏的她，也再不能在这场无人幸免的灾难里继续保持冷静。直到男人用大大的掌心将她的脸颊捧起，两人的眸子对上，目光交换，才似乎拥有一点来之不易的安慰。

“别怕，雨昕…有我在。”

“我们还能活多久？”

“或许三年…或许五年…”蔡徐坤眼眶泛红，他不想说不知道，也不想敷衍回应，也许确切的数字在这一刻都不再显得残忍。他将提前知道的内幕消息转述——专家推测人类或许撑不到五年后了。

“是在做梦吗，”刘雨昕语气颤抖，身子也跟着冒起冷汗，“不…梦都不会这么离谱。”

“雨昕……”蔡徐坤将刘雨昕揽入怀中，单薄的身子传递出冰凉的温度，他用掌心顺着女人的背脊轻轻抚过，仿佛方才拥吻失控的人已经换了角色。

他知道哪怕此刻自己再怕，他是对方唯一的依靠了。

“我们结婚吧。”他说。

蔡徐坤感到女人拥着自己腰侧的力量收的更紧，像是在下很大的决定，良久耳边传来湿热气息，一路从耳廓蔓延到耳蜗，一字一句，清晰而滚烫。

刘雨昕说：“我愿意。”

就好像时间不曾在他们身上留下痕迹。

两年前，刘雨昕屈膝坐在练习室，思绪深沉，目光迷离，长长的蓝色刘海掩着半张精致面庞，只见淡粉色的薄唇贴着话筒，浅浅道出“我愿意”后，又换了双无辜眼神朝他投去炙热目光。

在众人的注视和镜头下，他真切感到心脏漏了一拍，只能伸出手掌遮住脸颊已经溢出的微笑。当晚他把她按在漆黑的练习室镜子前接吻，把隐藏了许久的爱意一一倾吐，也庆幸刘雨昕没有反抗，反而生涩的回应，告诉他“我也喜欢你”。

就像现在，蔡徐坤把刘雨昕放倒在柔软床垫，轻柔得褪去她皮肤上的遮盖，而她红着耳根伸出纤瘦手指，也在笨拙的解着他的衣扣。他们恋爱两年，却没有真正意义的做过一次爱，总是有一方忙的抽不开身，好不容易有时间独处，也只是累的用手互相解决一下性欲，便抱着彼此入睡。

末日，这个听起来恐怖至极的词汇，倒成全了他们变成“普通人”的勇气。这个人人自危的时代，哪个明星恋爱了显得那么微不足道，他们不用再躲在阴暗的角落里偷腥。就在那条警报短信发出之后，一切都变得不一样了，他们，不过是和其他人一样，等待死亡的无分别的人类个体。

2022年6月24日  
酒店时钟在0点发出轻叩，在过去无数个日子里这只不过是一个无人注意的白噪音，是在告诉你该休息了，或是夜生活的开始。如今它却像定时炸弹，每走一格都无比警惕，它无时不在，更可怕于无法停止。

刘雨昕眉头微蹙，唇峰传来痛感。她回过神来，蔡徐坤正啃咬着她的唇瓣，似乎在惩罚她的不专心。

她试图推开压在身上的男人，男人却更来劲的撬开她的双唇，灵活的钻进去又峰回路转的舔弄她的贝齿和上颚，男女力量的悬殊高下立见。她挣扎未果，只能微扬着头努力承受，试图从两人鼻尖的缝隙里捕捉一点新鲜空气。

在接吻方面她没什么天赋，这么多次了还是不懂的怎么换气。

蔡徐坤似是觉察出她的不适，将舌头从她口腔里退出。刘雨昕刚结束完大概是人生的最后一次商业站台，残留的唇妆被两次接吻模糊成一片诱人的红晕从唇周蔓延。他来不及欣赏，只是贪婪的嗅着女人身上的香气，进而在额头、睫毛、鼻梁都留下自己的痕迹，接着又没来由的衔住她的耳垂，和冰凉的银饰一起。

耳朵明显是她的敏感部位，才刚触到，便听见刘雨昕不自觉溢出低吟。他听的心痒，更加卖力的舔舐女人的耳骨，她越逃，他就越深入，舔弄的声音在耳膜周围异常放大，刘雨昕感觉自己接近颅内高潮，喘息愈加暧昧，大口呼吸带动身体的微妙浮动，使得两人胸部的距离一下一下的触碰又分开。

他眸子一沉，把刘雨昕的内衣往上推开，只见女人的酥胸从罩杯里逃出，不会过度丰满，倒像青春期刚发育的少女，只有青涩的弧线。他伸出一只手便可以轻松掌控，指腹在r、头处时而揉搓时而轻扯，指甲搔刮乳头的纹路，掌心也不怠慢r、头周围的隆起，没多久白皙的r。房上便留下浅浅红痕，中心的凸起变得小而挺立，粉粉的，像新长成的樱桃。

动作间瞥见女人骨节分明的手指也在有样学样的玩弄自己另一边r/房，他哪里还受得了，推开女人的手，五指伸入她的指缝中将之控制在身侧，一边俯身含住了她的r..头，像小孩儿吃奶般，吮吸着厮磨着。刘雨昕好像被弄的很舒服，十指相扣的力度渐紧，发出“嗯……嗯”的嘤咛，另一只手伸入他后脑勺的发丝中摩挲，仿佛在鼓励他更卖力一点。

他感受到刘雨昕小小的主动：她在努力迎合他。这是从前不曾有的，或许他应该感谢这该死的末日，让他的女人开了窍。

刘雨昕看着跨坐在自己身上的男人，解开一半的衬衫耷拉在胸前，露出一边肩膀。他比两年前更壮了，不知道是不是听了自己“小麦肌肉男”的说辞而努力健身，方才解了半天扣子都没有帮他脱完，这么看着倒是更性感了。

而对方也在欣赏着自己，甚至能从他墨色的瞳孔里看到倒映着的半裸身体。她不自然的撇开头，目光停留在窗帘上，本该遮挡着黑暗的白色丝绸闪烁着一片红光。

外面怎么了。

她来不及去想，恍惚间裤子被脱下，双腿被强行分开。她惊呼一声，蔡徐坤的手已经停留在她的内裤外侧，一片粘腻潮湿。

“老婆，你好湿。”

Xue’’口被这突然的称呼条件反射的又分泌出汁液，刘雨昕羞愧到无地自容，却又分明期待的要命。

蔡徐坤开始隔着内裤布料刻画起她YD的形状，先是慢慢的打圈，看着内裤被Xue’’水完全浸湿变的透明，又改用手指拨开yin:唇揉弄里面的褶皱，一下重一下轻。

只是这样，刘雨昕就快兴奋的达到yin/外高潮了，虽然练poppin已经让她身体开发到极限，但是性的开发上，她还是小白。经验少，导致一点点抚慰就能让她敏感的要死。

“嗯啊……哈……”她甚至不相信这声娇喘是从她嘴里发出来的。

“老婆，你叫的真好听。”他帮刘雨昕脱掉沾满爱液的内裤，看见淡粉色的花Xue’’同女人的喘息一起微微开合，不由分说的就没入一根手指，“继续，我爱听。”

“嗯啊……疼……”

刘雨昕平日无辜的脸上此刻写满了情欲，雪白的脖颈沁出亮晶晶的薄汗，像犯了情戒坠入凡间的堕天使。

“才一根……老婆，放松。”蔡徐坤一边用手指搅弄着给Xue’’道开拓，一边试图将第二根手指从Xue’’口缝隙中送入。

褶皱艰难的被一点点抚平撑开，刘雨昕正咬着嘴唇忍耐，他突起歹念，忽然抽打起她的臀瓣，女人强忍的呻吟被迫从嘴角溢出，yin？道也放松些许。

“嗯啊……你……混蛋。”她骂骂咧咧道。

蔡徐坤歪着嘴角笑起来，被骂却更兴奋了，下身的勃起已经硬的不像话。他强忍着停留了片刻，将手指往YD两边撑开模拟xing$器抽插，耳边充斥着Xue’’水噗哧作响的声音，汁液还在不断分泌，沿着他的手指在床单上流了一滩。刘雨昕被顶的只能扭着细软的腰肢变幻姿势，小腹的肌肉颤抖着，美好的不像话。

他快速没入第三根手指，等不下去了，他想快点进入这副姣好的身躯。

“坤…坤坤…哈啊……真的好疼。”

刘雨昕抓着床单的手背鼓起青筋，苍白的指尖和泛红的指节令人心疼。

“忍一忍，再忍一忍……”

此刻他唯有继续做坏人。他低头吻去刘雨昕眼角的泪水，感受手指的抽插逐渐从困难转变为顺滑，直到顶到某个点，刘雨昕的呻吟婉转着变了个调。

“是这里吗？”

蔡徐坤用手指来回勾弄着那个点，刘雨昕浑身颤栗起来，分不清是舒服还是痛苦，她呜咽着点点头又摇摇头，像是不想承认自己的身体可以骚到这个地步。

“看来是啊。”

他说着却将手指全部退出，刘雨昕本来差点就高潮了，小Xue’’突然的空虚让她一下子无所适从，只能将双腿缠上蔡徐坤的腰背，将自己的身体虔诚奉上。

“雨昕想要吗？”他沉着气息，自己也忍得难受。

她默不作声，嘴唇咬的快要渗出血，大概脑海里正在对要不要承认很想要作激烈斗争。

终于还是性欲战胜了理性。

她微哑的嗓音吐出甜腻的声调：“我想要。”

“那就叫我，求我。”

“……”她委屈的抿了抿嘴，干脆一不做二不休，“坤……我求你。”

“不是叫这个。”

“是什么……坤…我真的好难受。”

“我们要结婚不是吗。”

“嗯……”

她想起方才蔡徐坤每叫一次老婆，她的YD就兴奋的收缩一次，大概这个称呼是真的有毒性吧。公平一点，她这么想着，双手环着蔡徐坤的后颈从躺卧的姿势坐起，双腿仍缠着对方，花Xue’’蹭着对方火热的下体，双唇对着蔡徐坤的耳旁轻唤：“老公，求你……肏////我。”

淦，这样都不做就不是男人了。

蔡徐坤解开皮带，下体已经涨的发烫，刘雨昕倒吸一口凉气，只是三根手指就已经那么疼了，怎么可能塞得下这么粗的玩意。见她又开始犹豫，蔡徐坤握着她的手让她扶着自己的xing&器，然后托着她的臀部让她慢慢坐下来。她懵懂的跟着做，握着Y'jing寻找自己的Xue’’口，感受男人的gui.tou在自己无意识的动作中研磨外*yin，身体又起了反应，一点点坐下去，yin^道仿佛要被撑坏，才没入三分之一就已经满头是汗。

此时此刻，她正跪坐在床单上，退出也不是，进去也不是，感觉小腿都差点抽筋，蔡徐坤闷哼了一声，握着她的腰肢，下体往上一动，YD瞬间被涨的满满的，这个动作直接顶到最深处，刘雨昕疼的大叫起来。

“太大了……太深了……我不要了……”

“容不得你了。”

他拖着刘雨昕的臀，往上送力再放开，刘雨昕的求饶声被顶的支离破碎，她的双手挂在蔡徐坤的后颈，指甲不受控制地嵌入男人的皮肤，实在太深了。

“嗯……要坏了……啊…慢……慢一点，嗯……哈啊”

“舒服吗。”

“嗯……舒服。”

“那老婆自己动好吗。”

“唔……”

说话间蔡徐坤果然不动了，刘雨昕只得放下自尊，扶着蔡徐坤的肩膀慢慢抬起身子，又慢慢坐下，一来一回间她渐渐感受到自己掌控的快感，Xue’’水又开始分泌，抽插变得顺滑，她不禁加快速度，带着动听的水声。她扬起头颅享受这末日前的偷腥，男人埋进她的肩颈，在锁骨处吮下吻痕。

“就算现在死掉，也没什么后悔的了……”蔡徐坤说。

“不…我们一起走到世界尽头。”

小时候嗤之以鼻的情话，不曾想有一天会这么契合。

蔡徐坤在这句话的末尾达到高潮，she-在了刘雨昕的身体里，刘雨昕颤抖着感受jing;液冲撞着YD内部，又顺着交合处汩汩流出。他们前所未有的贴合，从未有过的满足。

“老婆，我爱你。”

她欲回应，忽然一阵巨响传来［2］，蔡徐坤护着她的头把她抱在怀里，四周窗户玻璃晃动的声音良久不停。他们赤裸的相拥，分不清是恐惧多一点，还是欲望多一点。

世界正在以他们想象不到的速度变化着，这短暂的温存把他们隔绝在临时的保护罩里。就像两年前疫情刚出现的时候，刘雨昕呆在厂里，没有手机，每天和其他女孩量体温、上课、狼人杀，她感觉不到婧外世界的水深火热，仿佛人和人的痛苦并不能共通，只要没看到，那就是不存在。

但是现在，没有人能够独善其身。

2023年4月20日  
宣布医疗体系崩溃不到一年的时间里，由于植物病毒的大肆扩散，粮食紧缺成为生存下去的第一大难题，所有产业投入都必须为农业让道，全球范围成立了“生命延续委员会”，专门致力于研究出高产无病的粮食种植技术，而其他产业几乎在世界消亡，经济发展倒退回上世纪水平。

那些曾经在人类史上创造辉煌的航天技术、新能源、网络科技……都沦为无用之术，受人唾弃。而现在受吹捧的农业种植业，也随时可能在某一天面临崩溃，就像当初觉得无坚不摧的医疗体系一样。人类不过只是刀俎下的鱼肉，渺小而卑微。

蔡徐坤和刘雨昕后来被分配住在军事化管理的小区里，每天靠粮票领餐食。这已经是很多人羡慕的情况了，只有已婚夫妻和其未成年的孩子才能安排在公共管理的辖区，而那些无依无靠的人就这么漂泊在危机四伏的人间，可能就这么消失了，也没人知道。

因为害怕生病，两人几乎不到小区外面逛。听人说外面早已横尸遍野，得病的人在痛苦中死去，没法火化也没法安葬，都丢在外面任由蝼蚁啃食。外面是绝对危险的，不知道有多少失去宿主的病毒等待下一个倒霉蛋。

每天领粮食的活也都是蔡徐坤来做，他不敢让刘雨昕单独出门。好几回，他听到分发粮食的军人在议论刘雨昕，好色之徒似乎在哪个时代都不欠缺，即便是末世，对恐惧的敬畏在精虫上脑时也就不算什么了，在很多人看来，世界末日前泡到昔日女明星也不失为一桩美事。

蔡徐坤埋头回到家里，把领到的蛋糕藏在橱柜里。刘雨昕听着声音过来，还是一眼发现了他被撕裂的口罩和口罩下触目惊心的划痕。

“怎么回事？谁干的？”

“没事…我不小心摔了。”

“摔怎么可能会摔成这样。”

刘雨昕想用手去摸，又怕弄疼他，悬浮在半空难受的说不出话。这是她最喜欢的脸，也是曾经那么多粉丝最珍惜的脸，现在没有酒精没有药膏，会不会发炎，会不会溃烂……

“明天我去领粮。”她不是不知道，蔡徐坤偶尔挂彩回家，都是在和那些军人打交道之后。

“不行。”蔡徐坤脸色苍白，态度决绝。

“为什么不行，我不想再看到你受伤了。”

“你是我妻子！应该我来保护你。”

“可是……”

“我有点累，先回房间休息。”

刘雨昕沉默无语，看着蔡徐坤消瘦的背影走进房间，鼻尖泛酸。这吃人般的末世将他们两个光鲜亮丽的人打磨的没有棱角，有时候也会觉得这个尽头来的太慢了，世界只会越来越糟罢了，但是所有的苦楚在看到彼此之后又化成了坚持下去的勇气，答应好一起走到世界尽头，谁都不能先食言。

她把午饭做好去敲房间门，无人回应。她以为蔡徐坤睡熟了，便没继续叫，可快到晚上房间里都没动静，她开始担心，房间门却被反锁着进不去。

“蔡徐坤？”

她拍门的频率逐渐加快，不好的预感在心中升起。

“蔡徐坤你听到了吗？？蔡徐坤，开门！”

“你不要吓我好吗……蔡徐坤……”刘雨昕的声音带着哭腔，“你要丢下我一个人吗……”

“不是说好一起……到世界尽头吗……”

“你个大骗子。”

刘雨昕跪在门前，满脸都是泪痕，掌心拍到已经失去知觉。她望着灰色的门板绝望，似乎世界在她的视野里也变成了黑白色系。良久，里头才有了一点微弱的动静，她爬起身，发现腿已经软到站不起来。

“雨昕……”

“坤？你到底怎么了？你先给我开门。”

“雨昕你听我说。”

蔡徐坤的声音很虚，穿过门板听起来很吃力，刘雨昕将脸颊伏在门前听着，连呼吸都不敢大声。

“雨昕，我可能…被传染了。所以我现在不能开门。”

“不可能，你连小区都没出，怎么可能……”

“我量了体温，对照了病状，我基本可以确定……”

“不会的！”

“对不起……雨昕，说好要保护你，最后我也没做到，我可能……没办法和你一起看世界尽头了。”

“坤……”

“我大概会在几天内死掉，到时候你联系社区来处理我的尸体。”

“不…你不会死的……我不允许你死。”

“雨昕，冷静……我不在的日子要好好保护自己，带好口罩做好防疫，还有…如果不是必要，和那些军人保持距离。”

“没有你我活着没意义……”

“不你要好好活着，对不起……对不起。还有雨昕，门口的橱柜里我藏了你今天的生日蛋糕，是我死皮赖脸要来的……呵呵，本来想要一起庆祝……”

刘雨昕能想象到蔡徐坤在门后憨憨的笑容，心脏疼到喘不上气。这将近一年噩梦般的日子，过不过生日对她来说早就不重要了。

“傻瓜，没有你我过什么生日。”

“雨昕，祝你生日快乐。”

她从橱柜里翻出已经融化了一半的抹茶蛋糕，想起从前在厂里的时候，因为她把蛋糕藏在包包里，分给蔡徐坤的时候已经软趴到不成形状。他笑着对她说，以后出厂了要买大蛋糕给她。她靠着房门坐下划亮火柴，代替蜡烛插在蛋糕上，微弱的火光在泪眼里模糊的闪烁。

“坤，我还有一个愿望。”

“是什么？”

“你开门，我们一起吃蛋糕。”火柴的光芒在愿望说出后转瞬即逝，“你放心，我不会做别的，就当是…让我最后看你一眼。”

门内沉默了一会，听到齿轮传动的声音，她回头对上蔡徐坤憔悴的面庞，脸上的伤痕已经结上新痂，蜷曲的刘海半遮着满是血丝的双眼。她的视线像要把他看穿刻画在记忆里，最后停留在男人干裂的嘴唇。蔡徐坤看出她在想什么，退了半步却抢先被女人抓住后颈，两人的嘴唇紧紧贴合，刘雨昕学着从前他主动的样子，用舌尖舔弄他的唇瓣，直到沾满自己的津液变得不再干涩，她撬开他的唇隙，从牙龈舔到舌尖……

她是骗他的。从前他顶着压力当着109个女孩的对她说：“我陪你一起扛”，既然一起扛，那就无所谓艰难还是病痛，他们是夫妻，她不会让蔡徐坤一个人面对死亡。

“唔……刘雨昕……”蔡徐坤贴着她的唇低吼，“你放开……你疯了。”

刘雨昕不听，环着蔡徐坤的双臂愈加收紧，鼻尖的气息与蔡徐坤的交杂在一起，像吃棒棒糖般把他的下唇含在口腔里又吞吐出来，直到唇间变得咸涩，泪水和津液交杂的拉出银丝，她不舍的离开，舔了舔唇上的残余。

她的嘴角漫上得逞的微笑：“现在我也生病了。”

“雨昕……你没必要……”蔡徐坤抓乱头发，像被主人丢弃的流浪狗，他自责又恼怒。

“这次我陪你一起扛。”

他们相拥着在夜晚入眠，心里都知道也许黎明永远不会到来，他们会变成外头那团腐烂的气味，在世间无意识的游荡。但如果那是世界尽头，至少他们兑现了彼此的承诺。

第二天刘雨昕在蔡徐坤的注视下醒来，她笑着对他说：“早安，我们还活着。”

“我好像感觉好多了。”蔡徐坤点点头，声音又恢复了活力。

刘雨昕伸手探向男人的额头，又摸了摸自己的，温度正常，她动了动全身的肌肉，似乎除了一夜拥抱未变过姿势的双臂有些麻木，并没有哪里不舒服。

“我们还好好的？”

“好像是的……”蔡徐坤有点不好意思的挠了挠后脑勺。

“所以只是普通感冒。”刘雨昕下着结论。

“嗯……大概是伤疤发炎引起的发烧，我还以为……”

“傻瓜，你赔我的眼泪。”

刘雨昕拍着蔡徐坤的胸膛，回想到昨天自己主动的模样，耳根后知后觉的泛起红晕。

“昨天哭的很可爱啊，kkk，”蔡徐坤伸出手指宠溺的刮了刮刘雨昕的鼻尖，“原来我老婆吻技这么好。”

“滚开。”

“你怎么还有两副面孔呢，雨昕！”

……

2024年5月30日  
“还记得吗，今天是你出道4周年的日子。”

蔡徐坤在背后环着刘雨昕的腰，他们靠着窗台眺望黑暗边缘探出的第一道亮光。

“当然啦，我还记得那天我们也在长隆天台上一起看的日出。”

“一切都物是人非了，还好我们还在一块儿。”

“还有这日出，”刘雨昕回头蹭了蹭蔡徐坤的颈窝，“你说，以后这些美好还会存在吗。”

不知不觉太阳已经出露一半，红光将所有阴霾驱散，他肯定的回答：“会，只是没人再欣赏了。”

“那就好。”

万物存在的定律不会因狂妄人类的灭绝而消逝，只要美好的东西还在，能不能看见，又有什么关系呢。当人生一眼能看见尽头，生存变得比死亡还残忍，似乎很多东西都变的释然，放下追逐功利名誉的过往，好像现在才是最纯粹的他们。

-End-

注释：  
［1］全球医疗体系：文中涉及所有医疗机构和研究单位，它的崩溃意味着人只要生病，小到伤风感冒，大到癌症传染病，只能依靠自身免疫力挺过，没有任何药物和手段可以提供。  
［2］巨响：医疗体系崩溃后，各大医院被炸毁，医生、护士被枪杀。发动暴乱之士因不满被放弃，打着正义的旗号开始自相残杀。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读^_^


End file.
